The purpose of the study is to determine whether lower thyroid hormone levels, an early postpartum rise in TSH, higher cerebrospinal fluid concentrations of TRH, or greater TSH response to TRH correlate with postpartum depressive symptoms or depressive syndromes. To determine whether these thyroid values combined with prepartum mood measures and psychosocial measures provide improved prediction of which mothers will develop pastpartum depression.